Justice League Vs Night Raid
INTERLUDE No Rules Just Bloodshed!! DBX Dc comics vs Akame Ga Kill,Who team is going to win this battle! Night Raid:(Najenda,Akame,Leone,Tatsumi,Mine,Lubbock,Susanoo,Chelsea,Bulat,Sheele) Justice League:(Superman,Batman,Wonder Woman,Flash,Green Lantern(Hal jordan),MartianManHunter,Cyborg,Green Arrow,Aquaman and Shazam). FIGHT Esdeath is in the castle of The Empire.When the Night Raid arrive to the castle of the empire they meet a man with a bat costume and Esdeath tied in a pillar. Tatsumi:Wait...Who are you? The members of Night Raid listen to a engine coming from outside arriving. Batman:Im Batman! The Batmobile enters the castle destroying the door,While batman launches a smoke bomb disappearing. HERE WE GO!!! Justice League 10 Night Raid 10 Leone jump the batmobile and perceives the aura of batman and look for it throughout the castle,while the rest of the league arrives. Hal Jordan:And this guys? Flash Runs towards Capital Plaza grabbing the leaves of each member of Night Raid Barry Allen:Yeah,Criminals. Wonder Woman:Ok,Although Superman is not here,It's Time of Justice!!! Flash attacks tatsumi by throwing him towards a pillar. Akame attacks green lantern,but Hal Jordan is protected by creating a Force shield. WW attacks Najenda kicking her throwing her to fly. While leone searches for batman until he reaches a dark area. Leone:WHERE ARE YOU COWARD!!!!???? Batman launches a smoke bomb,Making the place full of smoke and Leone can't see anything.Batman activates his electric gloves and hits Leone many times. Leone stops batman blows,destroying the electric devices of the gloves. Leone:My turn... Batman Calls to the Batcave and send help.Leone grabs batman and kick him towards a wall. Some pellets collide with Leone,Leone turns to see what it is.The Batplane driven by Alfred from the batcave. Alfred:You,Get away from batman,or you will be annihilated! Leone actives his Teigu(Lionelle)And jump towards the batplane. Alfred:Ok,self-Destruction in three,two,one. The batplane explode,leone falls very hurt and she can't move. Batman:Stay down Batman uses his grapple hook and go away from leone. Leone:Dammit! Justice League 10 Night Raid 9? Akame looks for green Lantern,But she founds Aquaman. Aquaman:You can't beat the king of Atlantis!!! Akame:Really?You are the worst member of the justice league! Aquaman turns angry,Aquaman launches his tridents towards Akame.Akame dodges the trident and runs towards aquaman.Aquaman sends mental waves to akame,causing akame stop.Aquaman run towards his trident,Aquaman grabs his trident and attacks akame.Akame stops aquaman attacks,Akame activates her Teigu (Murasame)And attacks Aquaman.The trident and the sword clash several times.Aquaman And Akame move away,Aquaman launchest againts Akame,Akame too,When the two attacks collide.Akame falls alive,While aquaman is affected by Musarame,Aquaman Falls Dead. Justice League 9 Night Raid 9? Flash takes Tatsumi to a Volcano. Tatsumi:Where i am?! Flash:Well you are in a volcano and you are gonna die :v Tatsumi:No Today!!! Tatsumi tries to attack flash,Flash dodges it,Flash grabs Tatsumi and puts his face in the lava killing Tatsumi. Flash:To Fast for you? Justice League 9 Night Raid 8? Wonder Woman and Najenda fight in the roof of the castle. WW:You fight Like a Man! Najenda activates his Teigu Susanoo Susanoo:Yes? Najenda:Fight that B*tch!! Susanoo:Ok. Susanoo and Wonder Woman Attacks with his weapon creating a wave of smoke.The attacks coloide,Wonder Woman uses his Lasso of Truth and throw Susanoo to the sky.Wonder Woman cut Susanoo in half. WW:No more Toy's just you and me! Susanoo:Im not a toy... Wonder Woman turns around and sees Susanoo regenerating. WW:Ok,im going to find another rival Najenda and Susanoo:Yep! WW and Najenda get away. Justice League 9 Night Raid 8? Green Lantern finds Chelsea,Hal Jordan creates a giant fist destroying the floor,Chelsea eludes him. Chelsea:Well What i can do? Chelsea uses his Teigu(Gaea Foundation)Transforming into Batman. Hal Jordan:Hey Batsy,Do you see that girl,I going to destroy her! Chelsea sticks a needle in Hal's head.The last thing Green Lantern sees is Chelsea becoming normal. Chelsea:Goodbye... Hal's finnaly die. A stranger thing is stuck in the back of Chelsea.Un a few moments Chelsea Explodes. Batman:Hal...im sorry. Leone appears. Leone:OK!!!!Do you think me die,No!! Batman activates a Button on his belt (JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER) MartianManHunter:Ok,let's do this! A space pod has been Release. (THE EMPIRE)Batman has throw to a pillar. The space pod falls on Leone.A kid Exit the space pod. Billy:Ok,Im ready!!! Leone throws the space pod away Leone:Really a child? Billy:SHAZAM!!!! A thunder falls on billy,Leones is send towards a wall. Shazam:Yes,Now Im ready... Leone:Sh*t! Shazam throws a lighting bolt,Causing Leones be electrocuted and she falls unconscious. Batman:Wait,My electric gloves don't work. Shazam:Because im more cool!! Shazam steps on leone head. Shazam:Oh...blood,and your "Bane" can't win this girl? Batman:Nope. Justice league 8 Night Raid 6 Bulat founds Green arrow,Green arrow moves away behind a column while Bulat follow him. Green Arrow:That's it! Green arrow throw a explosive arrow to Bulat,Bulat grabs the arrow and explodes. Green Arrow:Well,That wast fast. Flash:Yep Flash,Wonder woman,Shazam,Batman,,MartianManHunter,Cyborg Appears next to green arrow. Meanwhile Najenda,Akame,Susaano,Lubbock,Shelee and Mine appears un front of the justice League Najenda:READY!!!! The members of night raid activate his teigu. Najenda:ATTTACK!!!! Batman:Oh No (THE SUN) Flash:Help us Superman!!!! Superman is resting in the sun. Batman:We need superman...Again!!! Superman open one eye. (THE EMPIRE) The members of Night Raid run to the members of the JLA when.Superman uses his Heat vision burning the grpund separing the two teams.Superman sees the corpse of Aquaman and Green Lantern. WW:Clark... Superman:This ends now!!!! Superman punches Akame,Batman hits Najenda,WW kickes Mine,Shazam,MartianManHunter and shazam punches Susanoo and Lubbock,Cyborg shoot a misile to Shelee. Akame uses Murasame,Superman uses his heat vision and melts murasame.Akame try to attack punching Superman but she breaks all his bones.Superan uses his ray X vision,Superman enter in the head of Akame and melt ver brain with the heat visión. Justice League 8 Night Raid 5 Shazam flies to the roof of the castle while Lubbock follows him. Shazam:You can't beat me!!! Lubbock uses his Teigu (Cross Tail) and it entangles Shazam neck. Lubbock:Your last words? Shazam:Yes... SHAZAM!!!!! A thunder falls over Shazam and Lubbock,Lubbock has been electrocuted and falls out the roof.While Shazam becoming Billy again. Billy:Sorry!! Justice League 8 Night Raid 4. Najenda are running in a corridor meanwhile Batman is waiting out of the castle.The corpse of Lubbock falls behind Batman,Batman turns around and see the dead body of Lubbock. Batman:Oh no... Najenda founds Batman and the death body of Lubbock. Najenda:YOU KILL HIM?! Batman throws his batarangs towards Najenda,Najenda dodges the batarangs and kicks Batman in the stomach,Batman falls in the ground.Najenda tries to punch Batman with his Mechanical Arm,but Batman dodge the attack,Batman throw a chip to mechanical arm of Najenda.The arm of Najenda start to fail.Batman bring the Armored suit(From Batman v superman)and start to punch Najenda.The robotic arm of Najenda starts to work and Punch Batman in the chest breaking part of the armor.Batman uses a transponder and summons some bats who attack Najenda,Najenda kill all the bats meanwhile Batman escape with the grapple gun. Najenda:Where are you?! Meanwhile a red thunder kills Najenda taking out her organs and he run away. Justice League 8 Night Raid 3 Susanoo,Mine and Sheele They were surrounded by Cyborg,Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. Cyborg:Better give up... Susanoo attacks Wonder Woman,Sheele cuts the cyborg arm and Martian Manhunter attacks Mine.In th sky Superan watch the battle.Flash come towards Superman.They start to run creating a tornado around al. Flash:I hope you make the correct thing Clark... Superman:Im doing it... All the members of the two teams flies away. Superman:Let's Finish this Superman Attacks so many times To Susanoo and desingtegrate him with the heat vision.Meanwhile the other members of Night Raid(Mine and Sheele)Has been destroyed by the rest of the Justice League Members. DBX And the Next Time: Galactus Vs Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan(Galactus vs STTGL)Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Creature themed DBXs Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:IronPal42 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights